Damaged Sweetly
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Loki has liked Steve for awhile now, but as he... follows... the hero, what will become of it? Two-shot now, from both perspectives basically.
1. Chapter 1

Loki had recently found a way to sneak around without getting noticed by a spying eye. He would use the shadows as an ongoing cloak, but had yet to try ones from beings, only having mastered ones that never moved, except forced by the sunrays. This was another concept that amused him; perhaps he could sneak around the Avengers and mess with their heads. It was childish, sure, but why not have fun when seriousness was expected at the moment?

"I don't know, I'm just not up for it," admitted a familiar voice, causing Loki to panic for a moment, but then he sighed silently with relief at the fact he was indeed cloaked by a shadow. Tony walked by, with Steven on the other side. Feeling his face heat up at watching the handsome blond going by, he could care less that the other was currently giving stupid excuses for something. Despite his better judgment, the trickster followed and the slight tunnel noise filled his ears.

Stopping again to actually get some of the conversation a bit ahead, he perked his ears eagerly, "Come on Steve! Don't do this to me!" The booming voice of the dark-haired womanizer ruined his dreamy mood. The probability of it having to do with a bar or something close to that was very high.

The casual Captain America stopped in his tracks, "Seriously? I'm not going to a stupid bar, so you can pick up girls and ditch me." Ignoring the reply of a promise of a share of women, the blond waved behind him without even caring to take a look back.

Intrigued by this new behavior, the Norse god began to shadow stalk after his crush without realizing it. The whoosh was intense, but he couldn't close his eyes in fear of going somewhere different. Out of the slight blurry vision it caused, the male could see that the man was off to somewhere more private. Smiling and glad today wasn't a particularly bright one, he eagerly followed behind. If he weren't so twisted, Loki would have felt weird by doing this.

He decided to dub this as mere curiosity. The hero finally stopped and walked into a more secluded park, going towards the abandoned bench. The white was still bright, but it also told not very many people seemed to come here. Steve sat down upon the seating, sighing and looking around. Deciding to put his powers to the test, the adopted man shifted his body to zip into the shadow resting on the bench.

As he nearly made it-

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him so he sat down on the bench. The dark-haired other stared over incredulously, hoping he wouldn't get into a fight. He figured his feelings would soften his attack, and ruin his chances greatly. He about said something, but was cut off, "Why are you stalking me?"

Shrugging off the question, the trickster answered, "Stalking you? I don't think that is the proper term, Steven." Grinning slightly at the squinting eyes, "I would call this curiosity."

The American raised a brow, "Why do you even care, though?"

Finding he was scraping for an excuse, Loki bit his lower lip gently. He found himself scooting closer to the bulkier male. Silent hope was rising through him that this would work… The cloudy blue eyes met the more sea-like sweetly, and he reached forward to stroke the cheek. It was noticeably making the younger a bit uncomfortable, more so with how to react. "Steven," purred the god, "I think you are very intriguing…"

The reply he got was a bit unexpected; the blond lunged forward and slammed their lips together. It felt like having an ice-cold beverage on a hot day, too good to be true. It deepened a bit; until they slowly opened their eyes- when had they closed? –Then looked at each other. Getting shoved back, Loki stumbled as he off-handedly landed onto the sidewalk on his armored back. As he got up to question if that was meant to be normal, the man rushed off.

Sitting up, the trickster bit his lower lip, remembering how great it was to finally get his way without force. Perhaps he'd need it now, though, but something told him that wasn't the way…

"There you are," chided Loki, finding the other adult by himself on a bridge, overlooking the water below. "You have a knack for finding strange places to be by yourself, Steven."

Nothing could keep the god away, and the hero somehow enjoyed that. He found something attractive about someone who wanted everything to do with him, rather than try and give up. He felt this was a test he accidently put on the table. Knowing the other passed, the blond let one hand let go of the railing, then drawing his gangly admirer close around the waist. Enjoying the blush he received, Steve put his lips together with Loki's eagerly.

The Norse mythology character replied with wrapping his arms around the strong neck, and wanting to keep the kiss connected for some time. After a bit they broke away breathlessly, and the dark-haired individual smirked, "Your friends will hate this."

Blinking, the more youthful one smiled innocently, "Then they will just have to deal with this." Turning back, but not letting go of the lithe waist, he felt the arms retreat and grab hold of the cool metal railing with him. It was odd that the villain had a friend or love interest, neither really ever happened before. Thor barely counted, being both an oaf and too protective for his tastes. Suddenly a huge rumble of a stomach sounded on the usually quiet walkway bridge. Captain America blushed softly, "Um, want to get something eat, babe?"

Blushing more at the unexpected nickname, Loki stuttered until he stared down at himself, "Well for starters… I'm not exactly dressed for an eating establishment."

"Oh, yeah," the bright blonde rubbed the back of his neck, until he dropped his hand and gave a huge grin, "Wait, how about we go back to the Avenger's place and borrow a normal car? Then we get drive through food, and we can still eat in the car."

Snorting with a bit of distaste at the idea of eating the fattening meal, the gangly male about disagreed, until… Well, who could say no to that puppy dog face? Finally agreeing, he was suddenly scooped up bridal style by his new boyfriend and ran back to the city. Yes, it sure was something new for him…


	2. Chapter 2: Steve's POV

Steven Rogers didn't care about what Tony said, despite them being acquainted. Whenever they tried to actually spend time together, it had no interesting factors for the blond, and the casual Iron Man was hard to sway. If he were listened to by the other, they'd be very good friends by now. Of course, the dark-haired would think up a scene with lots of women, which was to be figured. Something in him felt irked, so acting a bit childishly, he began to fast walk away like he had something better to do than this.

It didn't matter if Tony's feelings were hurt… No, that wasn't a way to put it. Perhaps he'd have to apologize for that, and then end up going barhopping and pretending to have a good time, again. Something in his subconscious was on alert, though, warning him to stay keen whether or not he was truly in danger. Sighing quietly, he decided to move down the streets and blocks to get to a secluded area he absolutely loved. Ever since he got to this time period, he realized he adored silent time to just think or daydream.

…Not about Loki, no… Oh, whom was he kidding? He couldn't possibly pass these feelings off as anything other than ones you could have for a crush. It was as if the Norse god was toying with his heartstrings, and he wasn't even in sight. Shaking his head slightly, and then taking a seat on the somewhat uncomfortable bench, Steve stared into nothing like was used to.

After a bit he noticed something flash near him, as if lunging towards his shadow. Reaching out a hand to grip it and stop it, it fell and sat on the bench as… Loki. The raven-haired individual looked a bit tussled at being treated that way, but that hardly mattered, recovery was swift anyways. As those full lips nearly opened, Steve interrupted, "Why are you stalking me?"

There was a shrugging motion, and the god looked purely amused at this scene, "Stalking you? I don't think that is the proper term, Steven." The hero felt himself grow suspicious, "I would call this… curiosity."

Rogers quirked a brow at the opposite male, "Why do you even care, though?"

It was silent once more, but they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Then the lanky older moved closer as if pulled by some invisible force. Whatever the case was, the blond felt attracted to this other boy even more by the second. Like some sweet aroma was invading his senses… Their piercing eyes locked after a few slow moments of them being elsewhere.

"Steven," the sadistic man practically seduced, "I think you are very intriguing…"

Suddenly Steve felt himself loose some control of the feelings, begging to act for only a little bit. Whatever excuse he would give himself later was subconsciously processing as he closed the rest of the distance between them eagerly. Trying not to make it so sweet, he firmly kissed the teasing other. Whether or not this was kind, it was amazing none-the-less, making the bulkier man's heart skip. Unsure how to continue this, the Captain America alter ego quickly shoved the trickster back in fear.

Before he could be followed, he rushed off and was glad no one was around to see that odd display of affection. He had never felt this multitude of feelings, and he couldn't risk telling his teammates about this. Not even Thor, who would probably appreciate someone taking that sort of interest in his slightly younger brother. Either that, or rip his limbs off for even thinking about it. Maybe he should have gotten advice though, so he wouldn't have blown his secret…

He noticed it was starting to grow darker with the sun setting, so Steve walked towards a pedestrian bridge facing the sunset and went to the middle. Then he made sure his hands were perched on it nicely on either side, smiling at the idea of finally getting to watch this at last. Usually they were too busy to do anything like this, so the heroes usually had to spend time in groups and took a vote of what to do. Rogers was honestly afraid of admitting he liked sunsets or parks, but he'd probably give out the kitten secret soon; wanting a little fluff ball more than most things. Adopting one with Loki would be fun… 'No! Don't think that way…'

After a bit, he grew calmer and allowed the slight wind to take his stress away… "There you are," Steve started a bit, but realized it could have been worse, "You have a knack for finding strange places to be by yourself, Steven."

Finding something inside him enjoying this, the drug-enhanced male hummed a bit appreciatively. So this was more than just Loki's usual bag of tricks. Perhaps the other truly did return such feelings after all. Reaching out, the blond wrapped his arm around the slightly taller individual's waist with an amused ego now. This time he allowed himself to kiss the other without fear of anything.

Arms wrapped tightly around his neck happily, and the kiss deepened slightly at the motion. After a bit, they broke for air, and a grinned played on the silver-tongue's lips, "Your friends will hate this."

Feeling the truth in that, Steve blinked slowly and smiled, "Then they will just have to deal with this." He shifted his body so it was outward and towards the sun again, or whatever was left of it. Loki seemed to be pondering something, but not wanting to push it he let it go. A stomach growl broke the silence rudely, and the one to blame set his sea-blue eyes on the other, "Um, want to get something to eat… babe?" Trying the older nickname, and hopefully not getting killed and tossed into the river.

Instead, a blush adorned the sharper features, "Well for starters… I'm not exactly dressed for an eating establishment."

"Oh yeah," Steven thought for a moment, really not wanting to wait and have his hunger ruin this, then an idea light bulb practically shown brightly above the short haired head, "Wait, how about we go back to the Avenger's place and borrow a normal car? Then we get drive through food, and we can still eat in the car."

Hearing the snort, he was disheartened a bit. His face drew into one he knew had to work on even the most stern of people. It wasn't shameful to admit he enjoyed playing the puppy dog face, even if it was a cheap shot. At the agreeing nod that happened slowly, Steve picked up his new partner bridal style and started up in a comfortable run. Nobody could really tell anymore in the dark, so they would be okay... But Steve would want to flaunt his boyfriend eventually, perhaps in the morning. It sure would be humorous if Loki could indeed cook them a vast breakfast…


End file.
